The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Care for abrasive skin wounds, skin biopsy sites, and the like typically includes washing the area with peroxide, applying an antibiotic ointment, and covering with a bandage. The bandage can be an adhesive bandage such as a BAND-AID brand bandage with two adhesive portions separated by a gauze portion. Another method of care can involve the application of an electrical current to a skin wound.
It is known that the application of an electrical current to a skin wound can improve healing of the wound. However, the application of an electrical current to the skin can involve the use of a battery and connecting wires. Utilizing a battery and connecting wires can be cumbersome when treating a wound, especially for patients such as ambulatory patients.